wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Raid Warning
Not to be confused with the Raid Warning chat channel in-game which enables players to display warnings to a raid in the center of the screen. Started in May of 2009, Raid Warning is a weekly World of Warcraft Podcast hosted by Seven and Brian and produced by their multimedia production company Caution4. Each week they take you on a drunken romp through the World of Warcraft, covering in-game news, off-beat stories, and talk about life as an adult WoW player. The podcast is very explicit and aimed at adults only. The podcast is available via iTunes, Zune Marketplace, Mininova.org, and RSS. Segments While the show rarely follows a set structure there are recurring segments on the show: Music Originally the show's music was provided by Stephan Carroll - Omega from the "Armageddon Overtures". Starting with Episode #18, the show has been kicked off with random electronic and hip hop tracks, often ones suggested by listeners. Beer Review A staple of the show is their beer reviews. Each week the guys sample a new craft beer and give their take on it. Beer's are often provided by the listeners who send in their suggestions via the Beer n Bandwidth Fund. The News Each week the guys cover news from around the community including some of the more off-beat stories. Smart Ass Blue Post While not a weekly segment, SABP covers the funnier responses "Blues" post on the official WoW forums. Outtakes The shows breaks are often filled with the drunken ramblings that take place in between segments. Guests Over it's run the show has featured guests from all sides of the Warcraft Community: Alex Albrecht from TRS and Project Lore Veronica Belmont from Tekzilla Sandeep Parikh from The Guild and Legend of Neil Matt from Outlandish Matticus from World of Matticus Brigwyn from The Hunting Lodge Leech from This Is Outcasted Rusty from /2 Hafrot and Stompalina from Rawrcast Special Episodes Raid Warning has produced two Special Edition Roundtables to date: Wild Shots This roundtable was released on February 1st and featured prominent members of the Hunter community covering everything from starting your first hunter to end game raiding: Brigwyn from The Hunting Lodge Daewin from The Hunting Lodge Euripides from OutDPS and The Hunting Party The Wych from Bind on Equip Nassira from Diaries of a Marksman Hunter Hypknotoad from The Addicted Cast Raid Warning Wild Shots Hunter Roundtable Power Word: Fail This roundtable was released on March 1st and was the first to use EpicAdvice.com to gather questions for the guests. This featured priests covering all three talent trees: Aliena from Tank Spot Matticus from World of Matticus Fox Van Allen from WoW.com Thespius from World of Matticus and Raid Warning Avalonna from Tales of a Priest Derevka from Tales of a Priest Jonny from This Is Outcasted Lilitharien from Divine Aegis Xenoaurora a regular contributor to ShadowPriest.com Raid Warning Power Word: Fail Priest Roundtable Hosts The show started out in May of 2009 with three hosts: Seven, Brian, and Josh. After Episode #7 Josh left the show for personal reasons. Episode #21 was guest hosted by Rusty from /2 Starting with Episode #29 Thespius from World of Matticus has been a recurring guest host on the show. After Episode #58 Brian left the show. External Links Category:Podcasts